OTIS VS ABBY
by Texasman1836
Summary: Oits has become evil by putting on a unsafe Halloween outfit. Now he's on the loss and only Abby can Stop him from taking over the city.


It was a cool October day at the barnyard, Otis was putting on a Bane outfit from the movie Batman &amp; Robin. It came with the mask, tubes and the venom that made Bane strong . He was going to wear it at the Halloween party, but his friends thought he looked crazy wearing the outfit, mostly because he was a goof ball most of the time.

Abby thought it could put Otis in danger. "Otis you know what happen to Bane in the TV show when too much venom was pumped into his body." warned the she-cow with a look of concern. "He almost died and batman had to pull his tube to save him!"

Otis just shook his head and smiled. "Abby that was just a cartoon and besides I know what I'm doing!" he said as he put the outfit's mask on.

He turned on the venom and he grew mussels like you never saw before. All the girls of the barnyard just looked at him with awe, even Bessie could not believe her eyes. He was so strong and handsome.

"He reminds me of my late husband," said Bessie with a look of awe. "Strong and handsome, but stupid and a ladies' man!"

For days Otis would pick up anything that he could pick up and would show off all the time to the girls, but Abby still was concerned that something wrong could happen to him. He never listened to her when she would tell him that something might go wrong and to stop showing off to the ladies.

On the day of the Halloween party Pip brought Abby bad news about the venom that came with the outfit. "I went to Wikipedia and found out that the last guy who bought one of those Bane outfits that came with the venom." he explained showing the results to her.

"He broke the venom control and it pumped venom non-stop into his body, literally inflating him and gave him a critical heart attack killing him. I fear that it might happen to Otis!" said the mouse in horror. "We've got to make him stop before that might happen!"

They went to find Otis and tell him what might happen to him, but they could not find him in the barnyard, but they saw his footprints heading for the city. They got into the farmmer's truck and headed for the city to look for their friend.

When Abby and Pip got to the city they found out that Otis did come into the city because a bunch of cars, power poles, light poles and buildings were trashed.

"He must be under the influence of the venom because some drugs can mess up the mind." said Abby with a look of horror on her face. "We must stop him before he hurts someone or himself!"

Otis came out of a bank holding a safe that was as big as a horse. Abby and Pip saw him, they stopped the truck, ran to him and tried to tell him that the venom had messed up his mind, but he had lost his mind, grabbed Pip and threw him like a ball all the way to the barnyard.

Then he turned to Abby with a lustful smile. "Join me, Abby, and we'll rule the city together!" he offered holding his hand out to her.

The she cow would not take his offer, Otis did not like being rejected, so he tried to grab Abby, but she kicked him in the balls and all it did was make him angry.

"I will break you, Abby! Then I'll be king of the city!" he yelled angerly. The she-cow ran into an alley and slipped into her Cawgirl outfit.

Abby then confronted Otis, and tried to help him. "Otis, let me help you. I love you!" she begged.

Otis was to far out of his mind, and he rushed toward Cowgirl, but she jumped to the right. She then punched him in the face, hit him with a garbage can and poked him in the eyes. Otis grabbed her by her cape threw her to the ground.

He then threw her into a mail box. The she-cow grabbed a carbage can lid at him, but he caought it. "Toys. You fight me with little toys!" he laughed as he crumpled up the lid.

Then he grabbed Abby when she tried to hit him. Otis offered her mercy if she would join him, but she refused him again. He had it with her refusing him and raised her into the air, preparing to break her over his knee.

"You should have joined me, Abby!" he roared as he held her in the air.

However, Abby punched the venom control on Otis's chest breaking it. Venom started to pump into him non-stop, literally inflating him. He tried to stop it, but it was no use.

"You can't do this to me Abby, because I am unbeatable!" yelled Otis in anger.

Abby pulled the venom tube and deflated Otis, saving him from dying of a heart attack. She took him back to the barnyard were he promised everyone that he would never buy a outfit like that again, but just then Bessie came into the barn on vines wearing a Poison Ivy outfit.

"Here we go again!" gasped Abby and Pip at the same time.

THE END!


End file.
